The Unexpected
by thegrandgranger
Summary: Growing up in Malfoy Manor, Scorpius Malfoy had always known one thing: that he detested his father. Yet as he turns eleven and goes to Hogwarts, Scorpius learns much more than his stuck-up father had ever taught him. He makes new friends (and enemies) and learns what life is really about. And who's to stop him if the sweetest surprise comes along?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! So this is my first chaptered fanfic, so please be nice and review! I would love to hear your constructive criticism! Also, if anyone is interested in being my lovely beta, PM me!_

King's Cross was busy, as usual. Draco and Astoria Malfoy hurried their son through the train station, making sure they didn't talk to any Muggles. Eleven-year-old Scorpius whipped his head around to look at all the new sights; he had never been this immersed in the Muggle world before.

"Father, what are those black rectangular items the Muggles are holding?" Scorpius turned and looked up at his father with curious eyes.

"I think those are celly phones. Muggles use them to talk to each other without seeing the other person," Draco brusquely replied. He was preoccupied. He knew he would see _them_. The Potter-Weasley clan had been the bane of his existence since _his_ first year at Hogwarts.

_But_, he rather begrudgingly reminded himself, _we're on the same side now_.

Astoria squeezed his hand and brought him back to the present. They had arrived at Platform 9 and ¾, and Scorpius needed to get on the train. Draco sighed.

Young Scorpius looked up to his parents, an expectant look on his face. He had waited for this moment his entire life, and his father knew that. Why was he being so distant? It was times like these Scorpius wished his relationship with his father was a little better.

"Right," Draco said curtly. "You've got to run between platforms nine and ten, like this," and Draco picked up a brisk walk, heading between the two platforms. He disappeared into the platform.

Scorpius looked at his mother. Noticing that she wasn't paying attention, Scorpius allowed his gaze to wander to the Muggles bustling around them, unaware that they were blind to what was going on around them. He looked at the ancient watch on his mother's wrist. "Mother," he said, "it's 10:45. Shouldn't we get on the platform?" Distractedly, she took his hand and led him through the wall.

The sight that awaited him on the other side of the barrier was a sight to behold. The train, steaming in all its glory, was larger than Scorpius' little mind had ever let him imagine. Draco had already struck up conversation with his old friend from school, Mr. Goyle. "Ah," Draco exclaimed. "Scorpius, you remember Mr. Goyle. His daughter is a fifth year in Slytherin. A prefect, right, Goyle?"

Goyle grunted in response. Draco rolled his eyes, obviously embarrassed at his old friend's inability to hold conversation.

"Well, Victoria knows you're coming, and she'll take good care of you," said Mr. Goyle's wife. Goyle grunted again.

The Malfoys led their son over to the sidelines of the platform. Astoria, now finally paying attention to her son, began to fuss with his clothing. "Astoria," Draco chided, "the boy's clothes are fine. He'll make the _right_ sort of friends. Remember, Victoria Goyle will take care of you." Draco looked over his glasses at Scorpius, who was again looking all around the platform.

"Scorpius!" Astoria reproached her son. "Pay attention when your father is talking to you! I know we've taught you better than that."

"Sorry, Mother," Scorpius mumbled.

Astoria haughtily replied, "Don't apologize to me, apologize to your father."

In an even quieter voice, Scorpius muttered, "Sorry, Father."

But Draco wasn't listening. He was focused on the families that had just entered his line of vision. _Harry and Ginny Potter are playing the perfect concerned parents_, Draco bitterly thought. Not far behind them were the blood traitors. Draco rolled his eyes in disgust. Harry quickly found his gaze, and they shared a curt nod.

Scorpius' voice broke Draco out of his reverie. "Father, who is that?"

Not wanting to go into the whole story of Potter and his stupid friends, Draco shortly replied, "Blood traitors."

Scorpius looked at his father quizzically. "They don't seem too bad. And that redheaded girl hugging the mom with the brown hair looks nice!"

Draco's voice suddenly became serious. "Her mother is a Muggle-born. Remember what I've taught you. There are people who are of higher status, and people who are of lower status. Remember who you are."

Suddenly, the train whistled. Scorpius hugged his mother (even though he knew it made him look weak), shook hands with his father, and boarded the train toward Hogwarts.

Toward the future.

_So, whaddya think? Is Draco a donkey? Is Scorpius going to listen to his father? Sound off below!_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:I figured I should put a disclaimer here. JK Rowling owns this beautiful world. Sadly, I am not her. Enjoy!**

The train was crowded. Scorpius didn't particularly want to sit with this Victoria; he had met her before and she seemed to think he was always four years old. He was just starting to get desperate when a voice said, "Hey! Do you wanna sit with us?"

Scorpius whipped his head around in search for the mysterious voice. To his surprise, it was one of the boys that belonged to the man his father had a cryptic exchange with earlier that morning. He hesitated. He knew his father would disapprove, but his father wasn't there. And besides, these people looked nice. "Sure," he replied with confidence.

As he clambered into the compartment, he noticed the two other people there: the red headed girl from earlier, and another boy who looked to be the first boy's older brother. This boy stuck out his hand and loudly said, "I'm James. James Potter."

"Scorpius Malfoy," Scorpius replied. He was about to say something else when James continued.

"This here is my little brother Albus, and there's our cousin Rose Weasley."

Scorpius started. He knew these names from somewhere, he just didn't know where. However, if life in the Malfoy Manor had taught him anything, it was that you never asked rude questions.

Albus spoke up. "So, what Quidditch team do you support?"

The girl rolled her eyes and picked up a book. Noticing his cousin's gesture, James pounced. "What?" he said rudely. "D'you have a problem?"

"No," she primly replied. "I just think that there are more dignified things to have a conversation about!"

The boys looked at each other, scoffed, and started bantering about their favorite Quidditch teams.

"So you're telling me that your mom is THE Ginny Potter? The Chaser? The one who writes for the _Prophet_?"

"Well...yeah," Albus replied lamely.

Scorpius was thoroughly impressed. While his father disapproved of an all women's Quidditch team, Scorpius still appreciated that is was in the presence of sporting royalty.

He turned to Rose. "So, Miss High-and-Mighty, who do you support?"

Rose thought for a minute. "Well, Aunt Ginny's team. Obviously. And my dad rather likes the Chudley Cannons, so I guess them. Also, I bet you'll regret calling me that when I get full marks this year and you don't!" She finished with a flourish.

"Jeez, I'm sorry," Scorpius apologized. He didn't really know what to make of this girl. She looked quite friendly, but she was fierce.

"Rose, you sound like Aunt Hermione," James teased. "Lighten up, will you?"

Rose fought back a smile, and the four students fell into a bit of an awkward silence.

About twenty minutes later, an older and friendly-looking witch came to their compartment. "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

"Ooh…" eight eyes widened as they took in the array of sweets displayed before them.

Five minutes later, the considerably richer trolley witch continued her journey down the train. Greedily, the four students dove into their snacks and the only sounds heard for about twenty minutes was the satisfied smacking of happy preteens.

Once most of the candy had been consumed, Scorpius turned to his new friends. "So, how are you all related?" he inquired.

Rose was the quickest to answer. "My dad and their mum are brother and sister," she recited.

"Oh, cool! What houses do you guys think you'll be in?" Scorpius replied.

"I'm already a Gryffindor. I'm in second year," James offered. Albus gave his brother a yearning look, as if he was jealous of James' placement in Gryffindor. Scorpius noticed this, but chose to ignore it.

"Albus, Rose, what house do you want to be in?" Scorpius asked.

"Gryffindor," was the immediate reply from the cousins. They looked at each other and giggled.

"What about you, Scorpius?" asked Albus.

"Yeah!" Rose chimed in.

Scorpius grimaced. He had hoped this wouldn't come up. "Er...well both my parents were in Slytherin. But I'd like to keep my mind open," Scorpius said.

"Oh. Well that's okay," James replied. The four new friends smiled at each other. Scorpius already had friends! He couldn't believe it.

Rose glanced out the window. "Oh no! We're almost there! We need to change into our robes," she exclaimed.

They all quickly changed into their school robes, and the train soon pulled into the Hogsmeade station. As Rose, Albus, James and Scorpius clambered off the train, James said, "Well, see you guys after the sorting!" He gave his brother and cousin reassuring glances, and shook Scorpius' hand like a gentleman. He then scampered off to join his friends in second year.

"Firs' years over here! Firs' years this way please!" A voice boomed from the distance.

"Hagrid!" cried Rose and Albus.

The man (man was stretching it a little; Hagrid was almost nine feet tall) called Hagrid lumbered over to them. "Rose! Albus! How ya doin'?" He asked.

"Great! Oh, this is our new friend, Scorpius Malfoy," replied Albus enthusiastically.

Something in Hagrid's gaze upon the newcomer made Scorpius uncomfortable. "Er...nice to meet you, Mr. Hagrid," he said in a shaking tone.

"Nice ta meet ya too, Malfoy. All yeh firs' years, come with me!"

Rose, Albus, and Scorpius followed Hagrid and the other first years to the dock, where a score of little boats awaited their arrival. The three first years clambered onto the first one they could find.

Hagrid checked to make sure that all the new students had successfully made it onto their boats, then settled into his own magically reinforced boat. Once again, he looked around to check his students' safety, his boat wobbling dangerously. Now assured, Hagrid bellowed, "MOVE!"

The boats began their sojourn across the Black Lake. For the first part of the journey, Rose and Albus were talking about their cousin Victoire's latest romantic adventure: their godbrother, Teddy. Scorpius was only half-listening, out of politeness. His real focus was on the people around him. As he looked at the other first-years, he noticed that they were all as nervous and unsure as he was. He was just beginning to lose himself in a reverie of imagination and wonderment when he heard Rose gasp behind him.

Looking up, he realized that they had rounded a bend in the lake, and Hogwarts, in all its' majesty, had now come into view.

Scorpius was utterly flabbergasted. The castle was larger and more beautiful than anybody had ever described it to him. There were turrets, towers, large corridors, and it looked like every wick in the castle was burning.

BUMP. The boats bumped against the dock outside of Hogwarts. Albus and Scorpius got out of the boat first, then helped Rose as she primly took their hands and stepped onto land with a ladylike flourish. They stopped and looked up at the castle. From the lake, the castle looked warm, inviting. But here, right before they were to walk into the school for the very first time, the school looked daunting.

Noticing the students' hesitation, Hagrid kindly shuffled the students forward as the large wooden doors opened, revealing a plump, round-faced man.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor Longbottom.

**AN: Please review! I'll do my best to get back to every one of you! I'm also still looking for a beta :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Did your parents tell you Uncle Neville was welcoming us?" Rose whispered to Albus.

"No, did yours?"

Rose shook her head.

Scorpius turned around in surprise. "You guys know him? Who DON'T you know?"

Professor Longbottom turned toward the whispering students, gave Rose and Albus a wink, made a _shhh_-ing gesture, and turned to the rest of the first years. "Momentarily, we will be entering the castle, and more importantly, the Great Hall. Once inside, I will call you up alphabetically, place the Sorting Hat on your head, and the Hat will sort you into your respective Houses. Take note that every house has its' merits, and Hogwarts first and foremost promotes inter-House unity," Professor Longbottom recited.

With a slight smile, he turned around and quickly led the first years up the stairs and into the Great Hall. As the students walked in, they were completely in awe of the scene. Lit candles were magically floating all around the room, and the ceiling looked exactly like the night sky.

Rose began lecturing Albus and Scorpius about the Great Hall. "Mum gave me this book, see. It's called _Hogwarts, A History_, and -"

"Yeah, we know. You and Aunt Hermione are geniuses." Albus interrupted. Scorpius giggled at his new friend's banter with his cousin.

Scorpius was looking around the room in wonderment. There were four long tables, one for each House. He spotted Victoria Goyle chatting animatedly with her friends at the Slytherin table. She had an upturned nose and an air of extreme self-importance. Scorpius had never noticed that before.

Finally, they arrived at the front of the room. They stood facing the staff table, with who Scorpius assumed as Headmistress Sprout at the center of the table. She smiled kindly at all her new pupils.

There was a stool with a very old and decrepit-looking hat perched upon it. As soon as the deafening babble came to a halt, the Sorting Hat opened its' mouth (brim) wide and sang:

_Oh you may not think me pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the __Hogwarts_ _Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in __Gryffindor__, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set __Gryffindor__s apart; _

_You might belong in __Hufflepuff__, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient __Hufflepuff__s are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old __Ravenclaw__, _

_if you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in __Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folks use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_But still! Be warned! _

_I may be smarter than I seem;_

_Where you come from is not your future_

_Though you may want it to be._

_I'll tell the truth, no matter what_

_I'm honest, through and through_

_You'll be amazed at what you find;_

_The magic I can do._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The crowd broke out in applause; Professor Longbottom gave an appreciative chuckle and Professor Sprout shook her head disapprovingly, although you could see a glimmer of mischief in her eye.

"Right," said Professor Longbottom, bringing the room's attention back to him. "I will call your name, place the Sorting Hat on your head, and the Hat will sort you into your Houses."

He picked the Hat up and glanced at the piece of parchment he held in his left hand.

"Corner, Colin," called Professor Longbottom.

A shaking boy with dark hair stepped up to the stool and slowly lowered himself down. A few seconds passed, then the Sorting Hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table at the far left of the Great Hall jumped up and cheered for their newest member.

Chuckling, Professor Longbottom cleared his throat. "Davies, William," he announced.

A handsome boy swaggered up to the stool. Winking at Rose Weasley, he plopped down and allowed Professor Longbottom to place the Hat on his head. Then: "RAVENCLAW!"

And so it went. After "Macmillan, Cedric" became a Ravenclaw, Professor Longbottom called, "Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Catching his breath, Scorpius slowly walked up to the stool. He felt every eye on him as he lowered himself onto the stool. Professor Longbottom smiled kindly at him, then placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

"Ah!" said the Hat's voice inside his head. "A Malfoy. Your blood is pure, like your parents, but you are unlike them. You are cunning, oh yes. You know what you want. But you're also not afraid to stand up for what's right. Indeed, you have a true and noble heart. I might regret this, but….GRYFFINDOR!" he shouted aloud.


	4. Chapter 4

For a moment, the entire room was flabbergasted. Scorpius was expecting to be in Slytherin. His entire family had always been in Slytherin. Victoria Goyle looked at him with a visible sneer on her face.

Noticing the silence, James Potter got up and started cheering. Soon, the rest of the Gryffindors were clapping as well. Professor Longbottom winked at him, and Scorpius slid off the stool and stumbled over to the Gryffindor table and sat down with James.

With a broad smile on his face, Professor Longbottom said, in a clear and confident voice, "Potter, Albus!"

After a particularly long deliberation, the Hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

This time, the Gryffindors actually jumped up and celebrated with mirth (Scorpius included). Beaming from ear to ear, Albus joined James and Scorpius at the Gryffindor table.

After "Thomas, Lynn" became a Slytherin, Professor Longbottom called Rose to the stool.

Again, the Hat deliberated. Then: "GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus, James, and Scorpius clapped enthusiastically for Rose, and she hurried over the Gryffindor table and sank down next to Scorpius, who smiled at her.

Finally, "Zabini, Vincent" became a Slytherin and Professor Longbottom tapped the Hat with his wand and it vanished.

As soon as Longbottom sat down on the Headmistress' right side, Professor Sprout stood up to address the school. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" she said, and the entire school broke out in polite applause. "As I know you are all hungry, I shall save my start-of-term words for when you are stuffed to the brim. So I will just say: Eat! Get on with it!"

Scorpius chuckled along with the school. As Professor Sprout clapped her hands, food magically appeared on the tables in front of them. Suddenly carnivorous, Scorpius helped himself to a little of everything.

Throughout the meal, he joked with Albus and Rose as James caught up with his friends from the previous year. However, he felt like eyes were on him all around the Hall. He shook the feeling and continued to eat and talk with his new friends.

As Scorpius was finishing his last few crumbs of treacle tart, the plates and dishes suddenly vanished. Knowing that Sprout's speech was imminent, the school quieted and looked at her expectantly.

"Again, I wish to welcome you all to Hogwarts this year. If you wish to go out for your House's Quidditch team, you may talk to the Captain, who should post sign-ups rather soon. You may only try out if you are in second year or above." James stuck his tongue out at his little brother, pleased that he could try out for the team. Rose and Scorpius exchanged a glance and rolled their eyes, smirking at each other.

Continuing, Professor Sprout said, "Also, Mr. Filch is once again reminding everyone that the Forbidden Forest is off-limits, and a complete list of the banned wizarding objects is on his door. And with that, I ask you to return to your dormitories and drift off to sleep. Goodnight!"

The Hall was filled with the sound of students moving up to their respective common rooms. "First years!" called a voice. "Follow me, please!" An older girl with sandy brown hair and a kind, but determined smile gestured for Scorpius, Rose, and Albus to join her. "My name is Max, and I'm one of the Gryffindor prefects."

The first years gave Max unweary smiles as she led them to their common room. The group soon arrived at a portrait of a large Fat Lady.

"_Gillyweed_," Max gave the password confidently to the portrait, and the painting swung open to reveal a door.

Stepping inside, Scorpius felt his mouth drop open. The common room was filled with the warm, inviting colors of gold and red, and a fire crackled merrily in the corner. He was immensely pleased and instantly felt at home. His imagination raced with images of studying, laughing, lounging, playing games, and just..._living_ here.

Scorpius knew he was home.

**AN:Please tell me what you think! What will Scor's father and grandfather think of this new arrangement? I want to know!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Scorpius woke up with unbridled excitement. He quickly changed into his Gryffindor robes and headed down to the common room. Albus hurried down the stairs, almost running into Scorpius in his haste. "Mate, be careful!"

"Sorry," Albus said ashamedly. "Shall we go to breakfast, then?"

"Sure!" replied Scorpius.

As Albus and Scorpius walked into the Great Hall, the blonde could feel eyes on him and Albus from all sides of the room. "Why are they all staring at you?" Scorpius wondered aloud.

"Oh...well. My dad is Harry Potter. That's why I know Professor Longbottom and all those other people," Albus admitted begrudgingly. "I just don't like getting all the attention that comes along with the fame that my dad gave me."

"That's why you look so familiar! I knew I knew you from somewhere!" Scorpius exclaimed. "What's it like having a famous father?"

"Oh, it's definitely got its perks," Albus replied. "We always eat for free at the Leaky Cauldron."

"And we get into all the League games for free," added James importantly, joining them. "Cuz of Mum."

Scorpius' mind turned to all the important games his new friends must have seen. "Did you go to the World Cup?" He asked.

"Yes! I can't believe we finally won!" exclaimed Rose, sliding onto the seat opposite Scorpius. Albus looked at her and scoffed. "What? I can be proud of my country, even though I detest the sport that won us our glory!" Rose retorted. Scorpius and Albus snickered.

"I was there, too," Scorpius added. "Except we were with my dad's boring and stuffy old friends the entire night. I didn't even get to watch the match," he mourned, shoveling eggs in his mouth.

"Stuffy indeed," came a deep male voice behind them.

"Uncle Neville!" chorused James, Albus, and Rose. Scorpius swiveled around in his seat, accidentally knocking into a fifth year, causing the latter to plunge his elbow into his pumpkin juice.

"Oops, sorry…" Scorpius apologized. Professor Longbottom was there, round and plump as he was the night before.

"Oh, that's all right. Fred Weasley here can handle anything, can't you?"

"Yes sir," came a murmur from the dark-skinned, ginger-haired youth sitting next to him.

"Fred! I didn't realize you were here!" exclaimed James. Scorpius inwardly wondered how many people his new friends were actually related to in this school.

"You three can't be running around here calling me Uncle Neville, got it? It's Professor Longbottom at Hogwarts," Longbottom chastised. "Well," he said, turning to Scorpius. "Scorpius Malfoy, eh? Your dad and I go way back!" (Scorpius was surprised at this; he didn't think his father would be the type to be friends with someone like Professor Longbottom.) "You have the exact same schedule as Potter and Weasley here. I'll see you all tomorrow in Herbology," he finished kindly. He then addressed James. "Now, James, let's not have the same problems we had last year. Just cuz your dad and I are pals does not mean you get to ignore my instructions. I give them for a reason, you know," Longbottom reprimanded.

James nodded timidly. After handing the second-year his schedule, Professor Longbottom moved on to another red-haired student (presumably another Weasley) and Scorpius finally glanced down at his schedule. He saw his Transfiguration professor was yet another Weasley, and looked on with interest at his other professors and subjects.

"Are you related to Professor Weasley too?" Scorpius wondered aloud.

"Yup. He's our uncle," Albus answered, his chest puffing out with pride.

The bell rang, signaling the start of their very first magical class at Hogwarts. Shouting over the echo of stools scraping up against stone, Scorpius said, "Why don't you just draw me a family tree?" Albus agreed, laughing, as the three first years made their way over to Transfiguration with Professor Weasley.

The next morning, Scorpius woke up with unbridled excitement. He quickly changed into his Gryffindor robes and headed down to the common room. Albus hurried down the stairs, almost running into Scorpius in his haste. "Mate, be careful!"

"Sorry," Albus said ashamedly. "Shall we go to breakfast, then?"

"Sure!" replied Scorpius.

As Albus and Scorpius walked into the Great Hall, the blonde could feel eyes on him and Albus from all sides of the room. "Why are they all staring at you?" Scorpius wondered aloud.

"Oh...well. My dad is Harry Potter. That's why I know Professor Longbottom and all those other people," Albus admitted begrudgingly. "I just don't like getting all the attention that comes along with the fame that my dad gave me."

"That's why you look so familiar! I knew I knew you from somewhere!" Scorpius exclaimed. "What's it like having a famous father?"

"Oh, it's definitely got its perks," Albus replied. "We always eat for free at the Leaky Cauldron."

"And we get into all the League games for free," added James importantly, joining them. "Cuz of Mum."

Scorpius' mind turned to all the important games his new friends must have seen. "Did you go to the World Cup?" He asked.

"Yes! I can't believe we finally won!" exclaimed Rose, sliding onto the seat opposite Scorpius. Albus looked at her and scoffed. "What? I can be proud of my country, even though I detest the sport that won us our glory!" Rose retorted. Scorpius and Albus snickered.

"I was there, too," Scorpius added. "Except we were with my dad's boring and stuffy old friends the entire night. I didn't even get to watch the match," he mourned, shoveling eggs in his mouth.

"Stuffy indeed," came a deep male voice behind them.

"Uncle Neville!" chorused James, Albus, and Rose. Scorpius swiveled around in his seat, accidentally knocking into a fifth year, causing the latter to plunge his elbow into his pumpkin juice.

"Oops, sorry…" Scorpius apologized. Professor Longbottom was there, round and plump as he was the night before.

"Oh, that's all right. Fred Weasley here can handle anything, can't you?"

"Yes sir," came a murmur from the dark-skinned, ginger-haired youth sitting next to him.

"Fred! I didn't realize you were here!" exclaimed James. Scorpius inwardly wondered how many people his new friends were actually related to in this school.

"You three can't be running around here calling me Uncle Neville, got it? It's Professor Longbottom at Hogwarts," Longbottom chastised. "Well," he said, turning to Scorpius. "Scorpius Malfoy, eh? Your dad and I go way back!" (Scorpius was surprised at this; he didn't think his father would be the type to be friends with someone like Professor Longbottom.) "You have the exact same schedule as Potter and Weasley here. I'll see you all tomorrow in Herbology," he finished kindly. He then addressed James. "Now, James, let's not have the same problems we had last year. Just cuz your dad and I are pals does not mean you get to ignore my instructions. I give them for a reason, you know," Longbottom reprimanded.

James nodded timidly. After handing the second-year his schedule, Professor Longbottom moved on to another red-haired student (presumably another Weasley) and Scorpius finally glanced down at his schedule. He saw his Transfiguration professor was yet another Weasley, and looked on with interest at his other professors and subjects.

"Are you related to Professor Weasley too?" Scorpius wondered aloud.

"Yup. He's our uncle," Albus answered, his chest puffing out with pride.

The bell rang, signaling the start of their very first magical class at Hogwarts. Shouting over the echo of stools scraping up against stone, Scorpius said, "Why don't you just draw me a family tree?" Albus agreed, laughing, as the three first years made their way over to Transfiguration with Professor Weasley.


	6. Chapter 6

For Scorpius, the first few weeks at Hogwarts went by surprisingly quickly. Magic was cool, but it was hard as well. The wand he had purchased from Ollivander's Wand Shop had soon come in handy in Professor Weasley's class, when he had to turn a needle into a match (his turned out more like a dull needle with a large head; Albus had guffawed until his uncle had given him a stern look).

Each class was different and new and exciting. Scorpius had thought that spells only required waving of the wand and the saying of a few funny words; he was woefully mistaken. Throughout all his classes though, he noticed one glaring similarity. Whenever the teacher got to his name on the roll, they stopped and looked at him, almost surprised to see him there. Scorpius knew that his father and mother had both been in Slytherin; maybe the teachers were just surprised? After Professor Mora of Defense Against the Dark Arts made a face at his name, however, Scorpius resolved to write to his father (even though it pained him to do so) and ask him what was going on.

As both James and Albus had warned him, Rose Weasley was indeed a little smartypants. Scorpius found this extremely put-offish; his father had always told him that smart girls had no business in the wizarding world. Her hand was always the first in the air to answer any question the teacher would pose, and it seemed like Rose had spent her entire life preparing for Hogwarts. She knew all the answers, and Scorpius found himself turning green with jealousy at the fact that Rose knew all these things and he didn't.

Recalling that his father had labeled her family as blood-traitors, Scorpius was careful not to let his father know that he was friends with Potters and Weasleys. Draco and Astoria Malfoy were already ashamed at his Gryffindor status; Scorpius remembered quite clearly the day Headmistress Sprout had arrived in Professor Goody's Charms class, asking to see him privately. Albus and Rose had nodded at him encouragingly, and so Scorpius quietly followed the stout woman out into the corridor.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Malfoy," she had begun.

Stammering, Scorpius replied, "It's - it's a ple - pleasure to meet you as we - well, Professor."

Smiling kindly at his nerves, Sprout had gone on: "I see you've made friends with the youngest Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley."

"Yes, ma'am…" Scorpius wasn't sure why this meeting was important. He longed to be back in the classroom, attempting to levitate Rose, Albus cackling with glee.

Noticing his hesitation, the Head had gone on. "I've had a letter from your parents, you see. They have requested that you be moved into Slytherin House," Scorpius' eyes had gone wide with shock. Taking note of the small blonde's apparent surprise, Sprout had continued, "However, given your friendship with Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley, I thought I should ask you personally if you wanted to be moved into Slytherin," she concluded.

Without hesitating, Scorpius replied, "I think I'll stay in Gryffindor, ma'am. I like it there...it feels like home."

Sprout gave a tiny, wise smile. "I thought you might say that. I'll write back to your parents and inform them of your wish to remain in Gryffindor," she said. Scorpius thanked her, and turned around to leave. "One more thing, Mr. Malfoy," called Sprout. Scorpius turned around to face the Head once more. "I had your father in class when you were his age. Your mother too, though I don't remember her as much. What I do remember is that your father seemed to think that the fathers of your two friends in there were...oh, never mind. You'll find out in enough time." And with that, Professor Sprout stalked away, shaking her head and muttering to herself. Shrugging, Scorpius turned back into the classroom to rejoin his friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for sticking with me! I'm sorry about not updating since June; work this summer was crazy. However, I've just started my sophomore year at college (any history majors out there?) so I'll hopefully be updating a little more regularly. As always, read and review!**

Autumn passed by quickly for the young Gryffindors. Eventually, the trick staircases, memorizing the Fat Lady's ever-changing passwords, and learning the complicated wand movements and incantations seemed like second nature for Scorpius. He found himself looking forward to his lessons, even the extremely complex Transfiguration with Rose's uncle, Professor Weasley. However, despite all that was going well for him, he noticed that Rose was becoming more and more distant. Scorpius noted that there were days when Rose wouldn't even talk to him.

Scorpius didn't know which bothered him more: that Rose was ignoring him or the fact that he cared. Rose was annoying! She was a snobby little know-it-all who only wanted to embarrass him when he was wrong. Her freckled little nose was always stuck in some abstract book that had nothing to do with what they were studying, and she actually did homework for fun! She was so annoying that Scorpius should be glad that Rose didn't want to have anything to do with him, yet something nagged at him. Had he done something wrong? Insulted her in some way?

These questions kept him pondering while he sat in a chair by the fire during the first snow of the season. Lost in thought, Scorpius didn't notice that Rose had sat down next to him until she cleared her throat and started speaking.

"Hello."

"Oh! Hi, Rose." Scorpius looked around uncomfortably. Rose didn't usually address him unless Albus, James, or one of her other many cousins was around.

"I'm sorry if I've been distant the last few weeks," she began. Scorpius made to interrupt her, but was silenced by Rose's flat, upturned palm. "I owe you an explanation."

Rose then stuffed her hand into the front pocket of her robes and extracted a letter. "I received this letter from my father about a month ago. I'll just...I'll let you read it," she concluded, getting up and sitting at the table where she had her homework laid over it.

Dumbstruck, Scorpius watched her go, her fiery red hair trailing in her wake. The fire popped, bringing him back to his senses, and Scorpius unfolded the thick parchment and began to read.

_Dear Rosie,_

_Hope school is going well. Your uncle tells me that you're top in the year right now; I knew you'd take after your mum. Well done Rosie! Uncle George and I have developed a whole new line of Dark Detectors; they turn into a plush toy of an acromuntula and fire defensive spells whenever someone dodgy is around. I came up with the idea from when Uncle Harry and I met one (great story, I'll tell you at Christmas). Mum is working on a huge case at the Ministry; she and your most famous and weirdly-scarred uncle (hint: glasses and black hair) are constantly working, so Hugo and I have moved into Grimmauld Place for the holidays. You, Albus and James will be joining us there for Christmas!_

_Along with your uncle Bill telling me of your wonderful marks, he also mentioned that you've been hanging around that Scorpius Malfoy. And so, I think it's high time that I told you more about my time at Hogwarts. _

_You know that I met Mum and Uncle Harry on the train, and that each year we got to deal with more Dark wizards and animals, but what you don't know is that we had a lifelong issue with Draco Malfoy (yes, Scorpius' father). To make it easier, I'll give you a list of exactly who your friend's father is:_

_1\. Nephew to Voldemort's right-hand man (well, woman, but I don't like to think of her...anyway), Bellatrix Lestrange_

_2\. His father spent time in Azkaban and on house arrest_

_3\. He hates Muggles and Muggle-borns (yes, like your mum)_

_4\. Draco Malfoy himself was a Death Eater!_

_In short, he's just not good news. He's also a prat. Now, I don't know how his son is, if he's a slimy little git like his father is, but I do know that Draco and Lucius (Draco's dad) will do anything to make sure he turns out that way. Your mum and uncle Harry have always been uncovering his scams at the Ministry. Again, he's a git._

_Now, Rosie, your mother has been at my shoulder the whole time I've been writing this because she's forbidden me to tell you you're not to hang around this Malfoy fellow, because you're old enough to decide that for yourself._

_But I am going to tell you this: NEVER TRUST A MALFOY. _

_Your brother sends his love and asks that you bring him a toilet seat (don't; Mum and your grandmother will have a fit if you do), and Lily can't wait to see you soon. Come to think of it, neither can I._

_Love,_

_Your Dad_

Scorpius sat, dumbstruck for at least five minutes until Rose walked over back to him and sat down. "I've been doing some research," she began, "and my dad is right. Your grandad was in Azkaban, and your dad a Death Eater," she stated simply. Scorpius gulped, and nodded.

Surprisingly, Rose smiled at him. "While my dad does sound like a bit of a prat, he and mum and Uncle Harry have also told me that people aren't what they seem. You know the story of Headmaster Snape, right?" Still unable to speak, Scorpius simply nodded, understanding. Who was this girl?

"I've watched you closely, Scorpius Malfoy. I don't see Death Eater or general git in you at all," she admitted.

Finally finding his voice, Scorpius gulped once more and said, "Uh...thanks? My dad is definitely a git, and a prat. I...I know what people say about him."

Rose smiled. "I thought you'd say that. I like you. I want to be your friend, and I hope our fathers won't get in the way," she proclaimed.

For the first time in days, Scorpius smiled. "I'd like that too. I'll get my homework and join you, yeah?" Rose smiled and nodded, and Scorpius scampered off to his dorm to join his friend.

Rose smiled as she saw the blond hair whip around the bend. Scorpius Malfoy was really quite extraordinary


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the insane delay! I know I told you guys that college would make updating easier but it hasn't. My semester is over (and I survived!) and I will be hopefully updating a little more frequently! As always, if you have any comments, please don't hesitate to leave me a review :)

Chapter 8

The rest of the term passed by relatively quietly, punctured only by a school-wide snowball fight that Fred Weasley had decided to ignite. Scorpius, Rose, Albus, and (sometimes) James quickly fell into a pattern of classes and homework, work and play. And before he knew it, Scorpius was packing up his trunk and walking down to the Hogwarts Express with his friends.

"I'll ask Dad if you can come stay with us, yeah?" suggested Albus.

Scorpius smiled, thinking of all the fun he could have with his new friends when school wasn't in the way. They passed the afternoon with relative ease as the first years and second year played Explosive Snap and gorged themselves on Chocolate Frogs and Fizzing Whizbees. Before they knew it, the train was smoking at Platform 9 ¾ and Scorpius was being nudged off the train by an older Weasley cousin.

Grimacing, Scorpius stepped off the train and scanned the bustling crowd of witches and wizards, searching for his parents. Confused, Scorpius followed Albus through the station, not seeing the telltale blonde of his father's head or the dragon-skin of his mother's purse. Suddenly, he felt a sharp rap on his shoulder.

Scorpius turned around with his eyes watering in pain and saw his father's stupid friend, Gregory Goyle. "What're you playing at?" Scorpius demanded, outraged.

"Draco cuddint come. Not cummin. Cuz yur a Gryffindor."

Before Scorpius could register what had just happened, the foolish Goyle had been absorbed back into the crowd. Albus appeared at his shoulder, looking flushed and happy at having been reunited with his family. "What's up?"

Turning around, Scorpius looked at his friend. "My dad's not coming. I'm not allowed to come back home," he said hollowly.

"But why?" Albus wondered.

"I'm a Gryffindor. I didn't switch to Slytherin like they wanted me to." Albus stared at his friend with a dumbfounded expression.

"What seems to be the problem here, boys?" a deeper voice asked. Both Albus and Scorpius whipped their heads around, and Scorpius' mouth dropped open. Standing before him was Harry Potter. _The _Harry Potter. The Chosen One. The Boy Who Lived. Scorpius had heard so much about him over the years. How he had defeated Lord Voldemort. How he had lost his parents when he was a baby. How he and Draco had been enemies while they were at Hogwarts. How he was Albus' and James' dad.

"M - Mr. Potter," Scorpius stammered. He was in shock. Mr. Potter looked so much more regal and yet...approachable than his newspaper persona gave him credit for.

Laughing, the thirty-seven year old Harry looked down at his younger son and the new friend he had told Harry all about. Scorpius did indeed look much like his father, although their closeness was nowhere near the resemblance between Harry and Al. "Ah," he said, "You must be the famous Scorpius Malfoy!"

As Scorpius' face bloomed unexpectedly, Albus turned to his father. "Dad, Scor has nowhere to go for Christmas," he said.

Harry grimaced. "I was afraid that might happen," he whispered to Albus. Then, in a louder voice, he addressed Scorpius. "Scorpius, would you like to come back to the Burrow for dinner? We're celebrating the end of the term with the whole family, and Albus' Grammy is making a feast," he asked kindly.

Scorpius glanced at his best friend. Sweat was forming upon his brow. What would his father think if he went to the Weasleys? Seeming to understand, Albus gave his friend a meaningful look, a look that said, _Mate, come. Trust me._Turning back to Mr. Potter, Scorpius nodded his head almost imperceptibly.

Potter's face broke into a wide smile as he shouted, "Gin! Tell your Mum we'll be one more at the Burrow." Mrs. Potter jogged into view, with James and a younger girl Scorpius assumed to be Lily in her wake.

She smiled down at him. "Scorpius Malfoy, right?" Scorpius tried to smile. "Brilliant," she replied. Clapping her hands, she called, "Potters and Malfoy, follow me!" and led the motley clan over to one of the many fire grates lining the walls of Platform 9 ¾. James Flooed back to his grandparents first, followed by Albus and then Scorpius. He had used the Floo Network before, but never to the mysterious Burrow. As he clumsily clambered out of the gate, the first thing he saw was Rose Weasley. The second, the cluttered, tiny room he had stepped into. For the second time in his life, Scorpius felt an immense rush of happiness and warmth swell within him.

A dumpy older woman bustled over to him. "Hello, dear," she greeted him, her ginger hair dancing in the firelight. "I'm Rose's Grammy. You can call me Mrs. Weasley." Gently, and with a kindness Scorpius had never experienced before, Mrs. Weasley drew Scorpius into the crowded house and introduced him to the whole family. Scorpius knew a handful of them already. The eldest, Victoire, was Hogwarts Head Girl. She was sitting on the lap of a man in his early twenties, and he was entertaining some of the younger cousins, making his face transform into those of different barnyard animals. _Must be a Metamorphagus, _Scorpius guessed. He knew Rose from all the classes they had together, and she had skipped over to the barnyard animal guy and was watching him with fascination. Mrs. Weasley introduced him as Teddy Lupin, and Scorpius immediately took a liking to the handsome young man.

Next there were Dominique and Louis, both from Hogwarts, although they were Ravenclaws and a few years above Scorpius and his friends. Rose introduced her younger brother Hugo, who proudly declared that he was eight and that he'd be as cool as 'Uncle Harry' one day. Then there was little Lily Potter, who was mostly quiet and stayed close to another ginger-haired stocky gentleman, who was introduced as Uncle Charlie.

There were Molly and Lucy Weasley, both pompous teacher's pets from Gryffindor, although Molly was a third year and Lucy a fifth year. Finally, Scorpius was reintroduced to Fred the troublemaker and his three-year old sister, Roxanne. The little girl was cute, and was prancing around her older brother, whom she called "Fwed."

Scorpius now found Albus and was about to join him and Rose in a game of Exploding Snap on the Weasleys' threadbare carpet, when a shout came from somewhere else in the house. "Where's my Red Red Rose?" asked a tall gangly gentleman Scorpius assumed was Rose's father. The smile that was on Ron's face faded, however, as he noticed the blond head in the sea of red.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey! Look at me! Two chapters in one night! Again, so sorry for the delay but I promise things will pick up. I have fun things planned for this story :D Also, I should mention here that I am not, unfortunately, JK Rowling.**

**P.S. Shout out to SodaSnow17 3**

Chapter 9

"Rosie, i-is this...Ma-Malfoy?" Ron stammered. Looking up at her father with a sort of fiery defiance, Rose simply nodded. After receiving a look from the bushy brown-haired woman Scorpius remembered from Platform 9 ¾ the first day at Hogwarts, Ron changed his tone drastically. Ruffling Scorpius' hair, he said, "Hey, sport. Sorry 'bout your Dad. He was a git to all of us at school."

Scorpius didn't really know what to say to this, so he just nodded. Rose's mum stepped forward and introduced herself as 'Aunt Hermione' and her husband as 'Uncle Ron.' Shaking their hands, Scorpius felt a little more at ease. Whatever had happened with 'Uncle Ron' and Scorpius' own father that had made Ron so weary of Scorpius had seemed to evaporate, although he still eyed Scorpius suspiciously.

Aunt Hermione took over the introductions from there. There were of course Mr. and Mrs. Potter, and then Professor Weasley and a gorgeous blonde introduced as Aunt Fleur. There was Uncle Charlie (no aunt to go with him, it seemed), a funny man named Uncle George who Scorpius immediately recognized from his shop on Diagon Alley, Aunt Angie (a dark-haired muscular woman), Uncle Percy (Scorpius now saw where Molly and Audrey got their high-nosed attitude) and Aunt Audrey, and Mr. Weasley. He was obviously the patriarch of this family, and was snoozing in an old armchair, his almost bald hair slightly shining with perspiration.

Scorpius had no time to process all of this, however, as Mrs. Weasley called for dinner and was suddenly escorted into a chair at the table, sandwiched between Uncle Percy and the pretty Domi Weasley.

Throughout dinner, Scorpius stayed rather quiet, soaking up all that was around him. This family was much bigger, happier, louder, and rambunctious than any Malfoy or Greengrass he had ever met. The conversation was invigorating, the food delicious, and Scorpius found himself feeling increasingly out of place and like a foreigner. He didn't know why; they were all very friendly, warm, welcoming, and inviting people.

After dinner, Scorpius, Albus, and Rose were sitting near the fire, discussing the previous term, and what Scorpius would do, where he would go, over break. He was feeling quite sleepy, exhausted after meeting so many Weasleys. Yawning, Scorpius wondered where he would sleep tonight, when he suddenly felt a warm hand on his shoulder and looked up to see both Mr. and Mrs. Potter looking down on him.

Standing up, he started to thank the Potters for their hospitality, but was instantly quieted at the looks on their faces. "Scorpius," Harry began, "I know too well what it's like to feel out of place in your own home. I grew up in a Muggle home with an aunt and uncle who wanted absolutely nothing to do with me. But at school, I met Mrs. Potter and Rosie's parents and they gave me a home away from my aunt and uncle."

Mrs. Potter took over now. "What my daft husband is trying to say, Scorpius, is that we'd love to open our home to you. If our sons and Rose like you, that speaks very highly of you. We're moving to a larger house soon, but for now you can share Al's room."

And then Mrs. Potter was hugging him, and Mr. Potter was patting his back. He didn't even know he had been crying until they parted, and Scorpius felt the unfamiliar wetness on his face. Seeing that her friend was uncomfortable, Rose grabbed Scorpius from the arm. "Scor, let's go bother Uncle Percy. He's the easiest to rile up."

With a grateful smile, Scorpius rose to his feet and scampered after Rose and Al, hastily wiping tears from his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They left for Grimmauld Place rather haphazardly; Al and Rose had to be torn away twenty minutes later from Teddy, who had been regaling them with a spot-on impression of Professor Longbottom's face when he was talking about his famous _mimbulus mimbultonia. _Then, after they had finally rejoined their parents, Mr. Potter had to hasten to detach James from Fred Weasley: they had gotten into a heated debate-turned-fistfight about the merits of the Holyhead Harpies as opposed to the Tutshill Tornadoes. Then, Hugo and Lily had to be taken away from their Uncle Charlie's fascinating stories about the Norweigan Ridgeback, Norberta. The two families were finally ready to leave about half an hour after they wanted to.

They Flooed back in pairs; first Mrs. Potter and Lily, then Aunt Hermione and Hugo, Rose and Uncle Ron, Mr. Potter and Albus, and finally James and Scorpius. For the second time that day, Scorpius fell out of the fireplace into a warm and inviting home. Brushing soot off of his newly purchased Muggle clothes (what his father didn't know wouldn't hurt him), Scorpius followed the sound of Mr. Potter's voice down into what seemed to be a basement kitchen. He peeked around the corner, and was assaulted by the sight of what seemed to be a house elf nearing the age of one hundred and fifty. "Kreacher," Mr. Potter was saying, "This whole thing happened rather quickly. I'm so sorry for not telling you before, but we have Mr. Scorpius staying with us, in Albus' room. If you could, please grab Lily and set up the spare bed?"

Bowing low, Kreacher replied, "As Master wishes." He turned around to leave the room. Scorpius didn't understand why, but the house elf stopped in his tracks. Gulping, he turned back around to Mr. Potter. "Master," he croaked, "This wouldn't be the grandson of Mistress Cissie?"

Blushing, Scorpius finally understood: Kreacher somehow knew his Gran. Stepping in for him, Mr. Potter kindly replied, "Yes, Kreacher. Please go." And, with a loud crack, Kreacher Disapparated. "AL!" shouted Mr. Potter.

"What?" shrieked Albus from several floors above.

"I'm off to work. Make sure your friend is comfortable. Ask Mum for some pajamas for him. And _please _refrain from taunting your sister. You know what happened last time!"

Rolling his eyes, Albus bounded down the stairs, taking them two at a time. Trailing behind him, Mrs. Potter called, "Harry? You're going to work? Again?" When a worried look creased her eyes, Scorpius saw Mr. Potter give Mrs. Potter a meaningful look, kiss her lips tenderly, and vanish into the fireplace.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, Mrs. Potter led Scorpius and Albus back up the stairs and into the main portion of the house. Scorpius could tell that this house had once been creepy; there were blasted tapestries all around the house, as well as plaques that had clearly once held busts. Scorpius shivered unconsciously. Mrs. Potter opened a door; and Albus shot into his room, showing Scorpius where he could stow all his things, where his bed was, and finally collapsing onto his bed in utter exhaustion from all the excitement. Kreacher and the quiet Lily were making his bed, and Scorpius immediately moved to help them. Blushing, Lily ran back to her mother and hid her face. Once they were done, Scorpius thanked the elf kindly, and then turned to Mrs. Potter.

"Mrs. Potter, I -"

"It's Ginny. Mrs. Potter should have been my mother-in-law."

Befuddled, Scorpius continued. "Ginny. I - er -," he was stammering. Again.

She seemed to understand. Giving him a bright and winning smile, she said, "Don't thank me. Honestly, Al needed a friend who wasn't a Potter or a Weasley."

"Or a Dursley," came a grumble from somewhere in Albus' sheets.

Ginny grinned. "Or a Dursley," she conceded.

Scorpius didn't know what a Dursley was. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. Maybe it was some new weird Muggle contraption. Kissing her son on his buried head, Ginny and the still scarlet Lily went from the room. Scorpius turned to his friend, wanting to finally express his thanks, but found a soundly asleep (and slightly snoring) friend there instead. Shaking his head, Scorpius smirked, found his pajamas buried deep in his trunk, and clambered into the old and creaking bed. He was exhausted; he fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit his pillow.

That night, he dreamt about family. His family. However, this time, they all had red or untidy black hair; not a blond strand in sight.

**AN: **Thank you all so much for sticking with me! Love this? Don't love it? Do you like grilled cheese? Anything? I LOVE reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Scorpius was having fun. There was no other way to put it, no other way to explain the utter joy he was feeling. The Potters were a delight. They made him comfortable, fed him, and most importantly, they _talked _to him. Meals weren't like they were at Malfoy Manor; laughs were shared and jokes were told. News was shared, and the kids were allowed to talk! Not only to each other, but to the adults as well!

This is what surprised Scorpius most of all. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were the kindest parents he had ever met. Scorpius remembered only too well how James had laughed at him after dinner until he couldn't breathe, until tears swam down his face. Scorpius had been quiet all through dinner his first night there, and when James asked why, Scorpius responded, "Children are meant to be seen, not heard." That particular joke allowed James to mouth off as much as he wanted in front of his parents, just to prove his point that Scorpius was allowed to talk at the dinner table.

Mrs. Potter made the best dinners Scorpius had ever had. His mother detested cooking; she always left it to the family house elf, Vinny. Vinny was a good cook, but his rotisserie chicken couldn't even hold a candle to Mrs. Potter's.

Scorpius also found himself in the company of the best witches and wizards of the day. Besides staying at the house of _the _Harry Potter, he found himself face-to-face with many of the heroes of the Battle of Hogwarts. Professor Longbottom came over one evening, and Scorpius' face was red the whole night. Seeing Longbottom without his customary dirty robes was disconcerting. The colorful Teddy Lupin was also over every day, bringing Lily to tears with his impressions of various members of the Potter-Weasley family. Sometimes, he would bring the Head Girl, Victoire, and Scorpius usually would wander up to the room he shared with James. He would do this mostly when Mrs. Weasley was over. She kept on looking at him funny, like she pitied him. Scorpius was afraid to ask why. He didn't want to interrupt James' and Albus' family time.

He had shut himself away just like this on Christmas Eve. Minister Shacklebolt had just Flooed in to give Mr. Potter some paperwork, and a look of confusion came over his face when a blonde head appeared with all the red and messy black. Catching this, Scorpius felt his face flush and quickly disappeared upstairs.

Lying down on the camp bed that Mrs. Weasley provided, Scorpius thought about what he gave up to be here, in London. If he was at Malfoy Manor, his parents would have made him go to church to please his Greengrass grandparents (which he hated), and then Vinny would have made a ham. There would be no singing, no dessert, and no...fun.

Scorpius realized he was an outsider. For the most part, he thought, he was okay with that. Growing up in his own home, he had often felt like an outsider, even around his parents and grandparents.

CRASH. Startled, Scorpius looked up and saw a mass of pink, denim, and platinum blonde wrestling around on Albus' bed. With a yelp, Scorpius jumped up and grabbed his wand, even though it was illegal. "Oi!"

With a noise like a plunger coming unstuck, Teddy Lupin surfaced from Victoire's kiss. Looking up at Scorpius, who was now standing over them with a look of mixed revulsion and humor, Teddy blushed a deep beet red. "Sorry, mate. Didn't know you were up here. Uh...yeah. S-sorry."

Scorpius laughed. "More than okay. You're not used to me being here. You're...Teddy, right?" Scorpius asked.

A shout came from up the stairs. "Victoire! Will you do my hair to be like yours?" Lily asked as she bounded into the room. Casting a glance of despair over at Teddy, Victoire allowed herself to be dragged downstairs by her little cousin.

Teddy walked over to the mirror. "You know, before James was born, this was my room." Scorpius was surprised.

"Really?"

"Well...yeah. My parents died right after I was born. In...in the Battle."

This fact jogged something from his memory, something Grandad Malfoy had told him long ago, about Grandma's sister.

Eyes widening, Scorpius exclaimed, "_You're _cousin Theodore!"

Teddy grimaced. "Aunt Hermione is the only one who's allowed to call me that. But yeah, I guess we are cousins! Weird. I wonder why Uncle Harry never took me to meet you." Scorpius sighed. His father forbade him from meeting any family that wasn't Malfoy, Black, or Greengrass. After explaining this to Teddy, the older boy laughed. "Yeah, your dad probably would hate me. You know, being part-werewolf."

Scorpius remembered it well. Grandad Malfoy had been drunk. He was always drunk. After Christmas dinner when Scorpius was eight, Grandad had drunkenly told Scorpius all about Grandma's sisters. About Aunt Bellatrix's stay in Azkaban and Aunt 'Dromeda and her "mudblood husband." It was when Grandad was telling Scorpius about his niece and her husband when Draco had stormed in, yelling at Grandad and scaring Scorpius out of the room. Scorpius never asked his grandparents about their family again; he was too afraid of what his father would do if he found out. He had pushed it to the back of his mind, and it had stayed there until Teddy had jogged it out of place.

Scorpius smiled at Teddy. "I'm glad that I met you," he confessed. "I've been feeling a little...out of place." Something else came to him. "If you know everything, maybe you could tell me why Mrs. Weasley has been looking at me funny?"

Looking around uncomfortably, Teddy said, "I...I better get Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. I'll be right back." And with that, Teddy had disapparated into the basement kitchen once more. Bewildered, Scorpius stayed frozen on his bed until he heard Mr. and Mrs. Potter climbing up the stairs to Albus' room. Teddy sauntered in behind them, and leaned casually against the bureau.

Mr. Potter spoke first. "Scorpius, what do you know about the Battle of Hogwarts?" Scorpius immediately rattled off the basics. His family had supported Riddle, although he terrified them. Mr. Potter had saved the wizarding world by killing Riddle. Mrs. Potter's brother had died in the fight, as well as his father's favorite teacher. "Yes, that's right," Mr. Potter continued. "Your aunt died that night as well, didn't she? Your great-aunt?"

Scorpius frowned. "Yeah," he said. "But I never knew her."

Mrs. Potter cut in, "I was...dueling her. She sent a Killing Curse at me that missed by an inch. My mom, Albus' grandma, she saw it happen." She paused. Mr. Potter's mouth was stretched in a tight, thin line. "My mother jumped in front of me and started to fight your aunt herself," she said, pausing again.

"Your mum killed her, didn't she?" Scorpius asked.

Mr. Potter smiled. "Granma Weasley is very protective of us. Of all of us. And she loves you, even though she's just met you. She is not a violent or bad person, she was just protecting her daughter. And I am so thankful that she did," he said, smiling at Mrs. Potter, who kissed him full on the lips.

Scorpius smiled, relieved. He had thought something was wrong with him; that he was like the plague. Looking back up at the Potters, his smile vanished into a frown of disgust. "What is with all the kissing?!"

Laughing, Mr. and Mrs. Potter hugged him, reminding him that he was due down for Christmas dinner. It wasn't until later that night, in the tiny camp bed, that Scorpius realized that real family was respect and honesty, not yelling and secrets. Smiling, he rolled over and fell asleep, looking forward to the term ahead.

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait! School has started again, so I promise I will try to make this more regular. Please review and leave me any constructive comments you might have! Still looking for a beta, so help me! 3**


End file.
